Voyage Initiatique
by Airvata
Summary: Le monde magique a gagné sa guerre contre Voldemort. Alors que tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre, Poudlard ré-ouvre ses portes sous la direction de McGonagall pour une Huitième année. Malgré une entente entre maisons, l'ambiance est explosive entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Quoi de mieux pour les réunir qu'une semaine de collocation dans le monde moldu ! / Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Me voilà avec ma toute première fanfiction sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Comme beaucoup ici, je suis complètement gaga de nos petits sorciers, et j'avais envie de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire plutôt drôle. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture les petits sorciers.**

 ** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. On remercie notre queen à tous, J.K Rowling._**

 **CHAPITRE UN :**

Un an après la chute de Lord Voldemort, vaincu par le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-a-enfin-la-paix, la vie des sorciers reprenait peu à peu son cours.

La bataille avait eu lieu au sein même de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard causant de nombreux dégâts matériaux. La mort avait également frappé. De nombreux étudiants avaient péris, ainsi que le directeur Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall avait repris la direction de l'école, et avait effectué quelques changements. C'est ainsi que Sirius Black après avoir été réhabilité fut nommé professeur de Métamorphose et directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Quant au poste de Défense contre les forces du mal, il fut attribué à Rémus Lupin. Une seule chose n'avait pas changé. Severus Snape. Innocenté à son procès grâce au témoignage du Golden Boy, il reparti fissa s'enfermer dans ses cachots, reprenant ses fonctions de professeur de potions.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était devenu le nouveau ministre du monde magique, et sa première action fut de faire malencontreusement disparaître Dolores Ombrage on ne sait où. On apprendra bien plus tard qu'elle fut victime d'un mauvais sort la transformant à tout jamais en crapaud. La légende dit qu'elle se trouverai au fin fond de l'Amazonie et que le soir si l'on tend l'oreille on peut entendre un léger toussotement.

Mais cette année allait tout changer. Poudlard rouvrait ses portes et les élèves ayant participé à la guerre avaient reçu l'opportunité de faire une Huitième Année dans des conditions légèrement différentes. Seuls 12 élèves avaient répondu présents. Pour l'occasion, et surtout pour une question de praticité, ces élèves avaient été regroupés dans une seule et même salle commune.

Les tension entre les maison s'étaient apaisées malgré quelques accidents récurrents.

Mais les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure, notamment chez notre maître des Potions. Lorsque celui-ci apprit le retour de Potter, Albus dut se réveiller de son tableau afin de consoler celui qu'il considère comme son fils. Après quelques larmes et des _Pourquoi la vie s'acharne ?_ sans réponses, Severus Snape accepta son destin et se jura de faire vivre un enfer au fils de sa némésis.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

 _« Vingt points en moins pour avoir croisé ma route Potter.»_

 _« Trente points en moins pour avoir éternué. »_

 _« Cinquante points en moins pour exister Potter. »_

Arrivé à Mi-Avril, l'entourage de nos deux protagonistes étaient clairement à bout. D'après certaines sources voulant rester anonymes, on aurait repêché Ronald Weasley du lac après qu'il s'y soit jeté, ne supportant plus les jérémiades incessantes de son camarade de dortoir sur _le bâtard de chauve souris des cachots_. Toujours d'après nos sources, Ron aurait craqué lorsque son meilleur ami aurait évoqué la frustration de son professeur dû à son manque d'activité sexuelle.

Ainsi allait la vie chez les sorciers...

 **DIMANCHE SOIR :** **17H**

« Albus je ne sais plus quoi faire.. »

Minerva McGonagall s'affala dans son fauteuil rouge flamboyant poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Allons ma chère amie, n'exagérez-vous donc pas ? »

L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose releva vivement la tête et fusilla du regard le portrait du défunt directeur.

« Figurez-vous qu'entre outre la guerre Snape/Potter, je dois également vérifier chaque soirs les sabliers des Gryffondors et des Serpentards... Quelle idée ai-je eut de nommer Sirius Black comme directeur de maison.. »

Complètement enfoncée dans son fauteuil, la directrice ferma les yeux en priant Merlin que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Un gloussement rompit le silence. Elle ouvrit les yeux et avisa le regard malicieux de son vieil ami enfermé dans son tableau.

« Albus.. »

« J'ai trouvé la solution à vos problèmes ! » S'exclama l'homme barbu, un grand sourire peint sur le visage, l'index pointé vers le ciel.

« Je vous écoute.. » Souffla l'animagus.

« Un voyage scolaire d'une durée d'une semaine chez les moldus avec les huitièmes années. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

« Quoi de mieux que la promiscuité pour raffermir les liens ? » Continua Dumbledore, l'excitation présente dans sa voix. « Ils seront accompagnés de trois professeurs.. »

« Laissez moi devinez, Severus, Sirius et Rémus ? » Coupa Minerva.

« Ma chère amie, vous semblez être au pieds du mur. Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. »

La directrice ferma les yeux douloureusement. Effectivement elle n'avait plus le choix. Il était temps de régler ces histoires.

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide.. » Souffla-t-elle une dernière fois, se concentrant à présent sur les préparatifs de ce voyage Ô combien inconscient.

 **19H:**

La grande salle commençait peu à peu à se remplir d'élèves.

« Je meurs de faim ! » S'exclama Ronald Weasley, ses mains frottant son ventre vide.

« Comme d'habitude.. » Souffla Hermione à ses côtés.

Le trio d'or s'installa rapidement à la table des rouges et or.

« J'ai entendu parler les fantômes dans le couloir. Il semblerait que McGo ait une annonce à nous faire.. » Lança Neville à l'assemblée.

« J'ai comme une affreuse sensation.. » Lui répondit Seamus.

Harry Potter d'une oreille distraite laissa couler son regard vers la table des professeurs. Sirius et Rémus étaient assis à coté et semblaient comme à chaque fois rattraper le temps perdu. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire en les voyant rire à gorges déployées.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses yeux vers la terreur des cachots. Vêtu de ses éternelles robes noires, il avait la tête plongée dans son assiette vide. Son humeur avait l'air massacrante. Pour changer.

Soudain, deux orbes de couleur jais s'accrochèrent aux siennes. Pendant un quart de seconde il crut lire de la surprise dans le regard de son professeur, rapidement remplacée par cette éternelle colère. Harry fronça ses sourcils et durcit également son regard. Il sentit son bras être tiré et du finalement rompre le contact.

« Vous n'allez pas vous défier comme cela à chaque repas ? » Lui demanda Hermione mécontente.

« Il est toujours en train de me chercher. Je ne fais que me défendre Mione ! » Lui répliqua Harry se forçant à garder son regard rivé dans celui noisette de sa meilleure amie.

« As-tu déjà envisagé d'être moins impulsif et de l'ignorer ? »

« Que je réagisse ou non il fait de ma vie un enfer, alors autant que je lui réponde. C'est un bon défouloir. »

« J'ai tellement faim. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour servir les plats ?! » Les coupa Ron, le regard presque larmoyant.

« Ronald, tiens toi un peu et arrête de penser exclusivement à la nourriture ! » Le réprimanda Hermione, exaspérée devant le comportement de son deuxième meilleur ami.

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange que le repas n'ait pas encore commencé.. » S'exprima Dean Thomas.

À cet instant, Minerva McGonagall se leva de son siège et s'installa droite devant le pupitre en face des tables.

« Mes chers élèves, avant de commencer le repas j'ai une annonce à vous faire ainsi qu'à vos professeurs. Nous avons décidé après la guerre d'ouvrir une huitième année afin de permettre aux élèves de rattraper leur retard. Aujourd'hui il est temps de vous récompenser pour vos efforts. Un voyage réservé exclusivement à ces élèves de Huitième année est prévue. Vous irez dans le monde moldu, où une maison est louée aux frais de l'école. Considérez cela comme des vacances. »

L'euphorie se fit vite ressentir parmi les élèves. Un brouhaha commença peu à peu à monter dans la salle.

« Vous vous rendez compte ?! Des vacances tous ensemble, loin des cours, des professeurs, des examens. Merlin est grand ! » S'exclama Ronald Weasley, le visage rouge d'émotion.

Face aux raffuts des étudiants, la directrice pointa sa baguette contre sa gorge et lança une Sonorus puissant. Le silence s'abattu dans la Grande Salle.

« Oui oui, je sais que cette nouvelle vous réjouit, cependant je dois vous parler de certaines conditions. » Enchaîna-t-elle.

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai.. » Chuchota Harry à ses amis.

« Vous serez accompagnés de trois professeurs et que j'ai moi-même choisis. Il s'agit du professeur Lupin, ainsi que du professeur Black. »

À l'annonce des accompagnateurs, les étudiants exultèrent de joie. Tous sauf Harry Potter. Assis le dos droit sur son banc, fixant la directrice dans les yeux, il attendait le nom de la troisième personne. Son instinct lui hurlait que cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Il le sentait. McGonagall sembla le voir. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge.

« Et pour finir le professeur Rogue. »

L'ambiance retomba comme un soufflé. Les Gryffondors commencèrent à hurler que ce n'était plus des vacances mais un cauchemar. Même les Serpentards ne semblaient pas réjouit par la venue de leur directeur de maison.

Le sauveur continua de fixer sa directrice le visage fermé. Il savait que derrière tout cela se cachait l'ombre de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir cette idée. Son regard fut attiré par son parrain qui s'était levé le poing levé, et s'insurger de la présence de _Snivellus._ À ses cotés, Rémus tentait de le calmer mais lui aussi ne semblait pas ravi de la présence de leur ancien ennemi.

Le principal concerné avait relevé la tête et fixait tout le monde d'un regard noir. Ses lèvres s'étaient retroussées de façon à former un sourire mauvais. À ce moment-là Harry comprit. Il comprit que pendant une semaine il allait devoir vivre avec son professeur et qu'il n'y aurait aucun règlement pour le protéger. Il comprit qu'il allait particulièrement souffrir.

« Ils m'ont coupé l'appétit.. » Conclu Ronald Weasley la voix chevrotante, le teint verdâtre et les yeux humides de larmes contenues..

 **21H:**

Les étudiants étaient tous réunis dans leur salle commune. Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

« Faut voir le bon côté, on va être relativement libres pendant 1 semaine. » Lança Blaise Zabini, brisant le silence.

« Bien sur que tu vas être libre. Rogue ne te dira rien à toi. Il ne dit jamais rien aux Serpentards. »

« Détrompes-toi Weasley, Rogue est aussi infâme avec vous qu'avec nous depuis le début de l'année.. » Répondit l'héritier Malfoy le visage fermé.

Le silence se refit. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

« On est vraiment dans la merde.. » Souffla Hermione.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous. Après presque 2 ans d'absence je publie enfin la suite de cette histoire. Je suis terriblement désolée. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à mettre par écrit toutes mes idées. Mais une amie qui j'espère se reconnaîtra m'a aidé à retrouver la motivation et l'inspiration.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je m'excuse également par avance si il y a des fautes. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Remercions encore une fois J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

 **LUNDI – 7H30 :**

Au lendemain de l'annonce de la directrice, le dortoir des huitièmes années était en effervescence. Les valises ouvertes jonchaient le sol. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

« Harry où est mon maillot de bain ? » **Rugit Ron en déboulant dans la salle de bain commune du dortoir.**

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache Ron ?! Je ne trouve même pas le mien ». **Lui répondit le survivant la tête enfoncée dans un placard.**

Ron repartit en sens inverse. Il fut bousculé par ses camarades.

 _« Quelqu'un a vu ma baguette ? »_

 _« Où est mon chapeau ? »_

 _« Mes tongs ! Je ne trouve pas mes tongs ! »_

 _« Trevor où es-tu ? »_

Le survivant se redressa et souffla d'agacement. Ce voyage ne promettait rien de bon. Seule la présence de son parrain lui remontait le moral et surtout le rassurait. Sirius le protégerait contre Rogue.

Soudain, la voix de la directrice Mcgonagall magiquement amplifiée résonna dans le dortoir faisant s'arrêter tout le monde.

« Le départ des portoloins a été programmé pour 9h. J'invite donc les huitièmes années à venir prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle et à se rassembler ensuite dans le hall. »

Après quelques secondes de silence et de calme, tout le monde se mit à courir partout voulant finir au plus vite les valises.

Debout devant la porte, les cheveux tirés en un chignon, une valise à ses pieds, Hermione Granger se tenait droite, son pied gauche tapant frénétiquement le sol. Son regard noisette fusillé chaque personne qui avait le malheur de croiser sa trajectoire.

Ron lui passa devant, le bras en l'air, son maillot de bain rouge et or coincé dans son poing. Son sourire victorieux s'évanouit devant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

« HARRY DEPÊCHE-TOI ! ON VA RATER LE PETIT DEJEUNER !» **Cria-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur son bagage afin de le fermer.**

Le dit Harry finissait lui aussi de remplir sa valise. La tête encore une fois plongée dans le tiroir de ses caleçons, il se redressa subitement poussant un cri peu masculin. Sa tête heurta l'étagère du dessus, lui faisant voir trente-six sombrals.

« Neville, je crois que j'ai retrouvé Trevor. » **Souffla-t-il le visage tordu dans une grimace.**

* * *

 **LUNDI – 8H50 :**

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, » **Commença la directrice, un parchemin entre les mains.** « Comme je vous l'ai dis plus tôt, les portoloins s'activeront à 9h tapantes, soit dans 10 minutes. Nous allons former trois groupes pour le voyage, veuillez vous rapprocher du professeur cité lorsque vous entendrez votre nom. »

« Pour le groupe du professeur Lupin j'appelle, Messieurs Crabbe, Finnigan, Thomas et Miss Lovegood. Celui du professeur Black, Messieurs Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Miss Parkinson. Et enfin Le groupe du professeur Rogue, Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Londubat et Miss Granger. »

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment. A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre. L'ombre d'Albus Dumbledore planait fortement au dessus-d'eux.

« Potter, si votre auguste personne daignait se diriger vers le portoloin nous pourrions enfin partir. »

Le survivant coula un regard noir vers son professeur de potion. Se retenant à grande peine de souffler une nouvelle fois, il fit quelques pas se retrouvant dans le cercle de son groupe.

Neville était à sa droite, le corps tremblant comme une feuille. Le golden boy ricana. Même après une guerre son ami continuait à être traumatisé par son professeur. Rogue tenait un livre entre ses mains. Surement le portoloin se dit Harry.

« Bien, d'ici une minute vous pourrez partir. Les elfes de maison ont déjà amené vos valises. Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes vacances. Je tiens cependant à vous rappeler que vous avez la réputation de cette école entre vos mains, et qu'aucun écart ne sera toléré. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, nous prendrons soin de ces... Petits. » **S'esclaffa Sirius, tapotant la tête de Drago au mot petit.**

Harry pouffa aux dernières paroles de son parrain. Le livre se mit soudainement à briller d'une aura bleutée. Tout le monde se rapprocha des professeurs.

« Les portoloins sont prêts. Nous nous reverrons d'ici une semaine. » **Termina la directrice.**

Alors qu'Harry tendait sa main pour toucher le portoloin en même temps que ses camarades, il marcha volontairement sur le pied de Rogue qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Le professeur de potion étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Au moment où il s'apprêta à étriper ce foutu survivant, le portoloin s'activa, les faisant tous disparaître.

« Par merlin faîtes que cela fonctionne. » **Pria la directrice, son parchemin complètement froissé dans ses mains.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le survivant ferma les yeux tout le long du voyage. Il avait une sainte horreur de ce genre de transport. Son corps s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Face contre terre, il se mit à tousser, recrachant l'herbe qui s'était introduite dans sa bouche.

« Il est beau le survivant ! » **Cria Parkinson**

Harry se releva difficilement, et amorça un mouvement de main vers la Serpentarde. Un mouvement rapidement avorté par Hermione.

« Ça c'est de la maison. » **S'extasia Dean les yeux brillants.**

Harry se retourna et fit face à une grande maison d'au moins trois étages. La façade était faîtes de bois clairs. De grandes fenêtres s'étalaient un peu partout.

Au vue de la chaleur qu'il ressentait et le bruit des vagues qu'il entendait un peu plus loin, le Gryffondor comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une maison en bord de plage. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais pu aller à la plage. Les Dursley avaient refusé de faire n'importe toutes sorties en sa présence. Il serra ses poings à ce souvenir. Non ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Autour de lui tout le monde s'extasia devant la bâtisse. Seul l'héritier Mafoy sembla blasé, regardant les ongles de sa main manucurée.

« Profite s'en Weasley, tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de voir une maison d'aussi près. » **Lança-t-il de sa voix traînante.**

Sirius passa près du blond et fit claquer sa main derrière la tête de l'élève. Celui-ci pris par surprise perdit son équilibre.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça je.. »

« Je vais le dire à mon père. Oui Malfoy on sait, maintenant avance qu'on puisse choisir nos chambres ». **Le coupa Black, lançant une oeillade suggestive à Rémus qui rougit.**

Alors que tout le monde se mit en marche direction la porte d'entrée, Harry fut tiré en arrière par le col. Perdant l'équilibre, il s'accrocha à la première chose qui passa sous sa main, c'est-à-dire la robe de son professeur de potion.

« Rogue ! Cela vous prend souvent d'étrangler vos élèves. » **Pesta Harry les mains cramponnées au vêtement de l'ancien mangemort.**

« Potter, cela vous prend souvent d'écraser le pied de votre professeur ».

« Un malheureux accident, vous savez bien combien je suis maladroit et empoté. » **Nargua le survivant.**

« Londubat est un empoté, vous Potter êtes insolent, arrogant, et peu soucieux du règlement. » **Siffla Rogue, ses yeux noirs coléreux verrouillés à ceux émeraudes de son élève.**

« Je ne suis pas arrogant. » **Cracha le survivant.**

« SNIVELLUS, LÂCHE MON FILLEUL ! » **Cria Sirius s'approchant, la baguette déjà dans sa main.**

« Il se trouve Black que c'est ton filleul qui refuse de me lâcher. »

Harry leva les sourcils d'incompréhension suite à la phrase de son professeur. Puis soudain il se rendit compte qu'il était encore agrippé à l'homme. Il lâcha la robe comme si il s'était brûlé.

Il recula de plusieurs pas, le visage fermé. Rogue le regardait un rictus moqueur accroché au visage.

« Viens Sirius, ça ne sert à rien. »

Le survivant entraîna le professeur de métamorphose vers la maison. Celui-ci avant de disparaître mis deux de ses doigts devant ses yeux avant de les déplacer vers sa némésis.

« Je te surveille serpent . » **Souffla-t-il voulant sans doute être menaçant.**

* * *

 **LUNDI – 11H :**

« J'ai faim. »

« Par Merlin Weasley tu ne peux pas cesser de penser à la nourriture. » **Rétorqua Blaise Zabini.**

« Ronald n'a pas tord » **Intervint Lupin** « Il n'y a rien dans les placards. Comment font les moldus ? »

Toutes les têtes convergèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione. Celle-ci sourit amusée.

« Et bien, nous avons des supermarchés pour ça. »

« Qu'est-ce donc qu'une _super marche_? » Lança l'héritier Malfoy, un peu curieux.

« Une super balade ? » **Tenta Vincent Crabbe.**

« Un Supermarché. » **Rectifia la née-moldue ignorant l'intervention du Serpentard**. « Ce sont des grands magasins où l'on peut en général tout acheter, nourritures, fournitures.. »

« Allons-y alors ! »

Au mot nourriture, le Gryffondor aux cheveux roux s'était relevé de son fauteuil.

« Je pense qu'il doit en avoir un pas très loin. Toutes les villes en ont un. » **Continua Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel.**

« Bien alors, Severus tu as plus l'habitude que nous avec les moldus tu devrais y aller. Hermione veut-tu bien l'accompagner ? D'autres personnes sont intéressées ? » **Lança Lupin.**

Hermione opina de la tête et se posta près de son professeur de potion qui n'avait, disons le clairement, pas franchement l'air emballé d'aller faire les courses.

Comme personne ne se proposa pour les accompagner de peur de se retrouver seul avec l'ancien mangemort, Lupin décida de faire un groupe composé d'Harry, Ron, Drago et Luna.

« Hors de question qu'Harry se retrouve seul avec ce bâtard ! Il serait capable de le tuer au coin d'une rue. »

« Ne me tente pas Black. » **Grogna le dit bâtard.**

« Et bien va avec eux Sirius. » **Proposa Rémus, quelque peu ennuyé de ces querelles.**

« Viens la mon petit, parrain va te protéger de l'affreuse chauve souris ».

Sirius d'un geste dramatique coinça Harry sous son bras. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'immaturité de son cher parrain.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la chauve souris ? » **Siffla Rogue.**

«Va battre de l'aile un peu plus loin. » **Continua Black se retournant vers le Serpentard, Harry toujours coincé sous son bras.**

« Encore une fois tu aboies Black »

Rogue fit un pas vers son ennemi de toujours qui en fit un également. Son bras se détacha d'Harry afin d'aller chercher sa baguette.

Le survivant senti que la dispute allait prendre une autre tournure lorsqu'il vit Rogue sortir également sa baguette.

Au milieu des deux hommes qui avaient fait abstraction de sa présence, il se dit que ce serait quand même dommage de mourir par un simple sort perdu.

Perdu dans ses réflexions il ne se rendit pas compte que les deux ainés avaient levé leur bras et se tenaient en joug. Il fut tiré de ses pensées de funérailles précoces par le cri de Lupin leur ordonnant de baisser leurs baguettes.

Alors Harry fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il tendit ses deux bras de part en part, ses mains percutèrent le torse des deux hommes tentant de les séparer.

La main gauche appuyée contre le buste de son professeur de potion, il put sentir la fermeté de celui-ci. Ce seul contact à travers le tissus épais de la robe lui envoya plusieurs décharges dans le corps.

Le visage de Rogue prit pendant quelques secondes une expression surprise. Il se referma instantanément et recula brusquement s'arrachant à cette main. Harry en fit de même, s'écrasant ainsi sur son parrain.

L'ancien mangemort rangea sa baguette et ordonna au groupe formé de le suivre. Harry suivit ses camarades par automatisme encore choqué de ce qu'il avait ressentit.

Il secoua la tête, rendant ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés et souffla un grand coup.

« Foutues hormones. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Carottes extra-fines: ça prend moins de place dans le terrier _»_ **Récita Drago, une conserve au bout des doigts.** « Cela doit être pour toi Weasley. »

«Malfoy, Ron, bon sang que faîtes-vous dans le rayon des conserves ?! On avait dit que l'on ne se séparait pas ».

Hermione arracha l'objet métallique des mains du blond et le remis dans son rayon. Elle attrapa son ami roux par le bras et le ramena dans le groupe. Au beau milieu des fruits et légumes.

« On prend quoi ? » **Demanda Sirius une noix de coco dans les mains.**

« Granger respire tu es à deux doigts de nous faire un malaise. » **Grinça le Serpentard blond un ananas sous le bras.**

« C'est pas vrai.. Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée cette sortie. » **Souffla la née-moldu, la sueur coulant sur son front.** « Vous savez quoi, laissez moi faire, on ira plus vite et RON.. »

La jeune fille s'interrompit et courra vers son ami. Celui-ci venant de se prendre les pieds dans les sacs en plastiques destinés à ranger les fruits et légumes bascula dans le cagot des pommes.

« On peut dire que t'es tombé dans les pommes Ron ! » **S'esclaffa le survivant.**

« Tombé dans ? Non vraiment Potter j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve rien de drôle là dedans ». **Rétorqua Drago un deuxième ananas sous le bras.**

« C'est une expression moldue Malfoy, tomber dans les pommes veut dire faire un malaise. Pourquoi tu as tous ces ananas sur toi ? » **Demanda le héros de guerre.**

« J'aime les ananas Potter. »

« Si Malfoy prends des ananas je prend mes noix de coco ! » **Bondit Sirius.**

« Professeur aidez-moi.. » **Implora Hermione devant un Rogue impassible**.

Pendant qu'Hermione se battait avec Sirius et Drago pour qu'ils reposent leur butin car : _cela ne rentre pas dans le budget._ Harry s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

« Tu crois qu'ils vendent de l'alcool là-dedans ? »

Le visage du roux s'éclaira. Il zieuta de gauche à droite. Hermione était entre Drago et Sirius ayant réussi à dérober un fruit à chacun. Luna était partie compter fleurette aux champignons et Rogue.. Et bien Rogue les fusiller du regard.

« La chauve souris nous surveille ».

« Je vais faire diversion et tu fonces dans le rayon, généralement il est au fond du magasin. Surtout Ron quoiqu'il arrive tu dois me promettre de ne pas te retourner. Seule ta mission compte. » **Marmonna Harry, ne lâchant pas du regard son professeur.**

« Euh oui, ça va Harry ? »

Le golden boy ne répondit pas à la question et s'approcha de l'ancien espion. Il se posa près de lui, s'appuyant contre les étagères de tomates.

« Et vous professeur, quel est votre fruit préféré ? »

Ronald écrasa sa main contre son visage dans un bruit sourd. Cependant, Rogue détourna lentement son regard pour le poser sur le survivant. Le jeune Weasley en profita pour s'échapper se mettant à courir vers le fond du magasin.

« Potter.. » **Grogna Rogue une aura menaçante autour de lui.**

« Moi ce sont les fraises, avec de la chantilly, avec du sucre.. » **Continua le jeune homme sans se démonter.** « La tarte aux fraises est ma pâtisserie préférée, un vrai régal.. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude du jeune Potter. Il n'était pas dupe. Il regarda à nouveau la où aurait du être Weasley, mais évidemment celui-ci avait disparu.

Harry comprit que Rogue les avait grillé. Il s'appuya sur les tomates derrière lui pour se remettre droit et entendit un craquement sourd. L'étagère s'effondra le faisant basculer sur Rogue, qui surprit, et sous le poids de son élève tomba à terre.

Harry avait fermé les yeux par réflexe attendant le choc de sa rencontre avec le sol. Cependant rien ne vint, au lieu de cela il reposait sur quelque chose de plutôt ferme et qui irradiait de chaleur. Il ouvrit précautionneusement ses yeux et tomba sur deux puits noirs.

« _Oh mon dieu_ » Fut sa première pensée. Il était allongé sur son professeur. Celui-ci voulut se relever et bougea son corps. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent brutalement. Le peu de neurones restantes chez le survivant furent grillées instantanément.

Rogue s'immobilisa, une rougeur apparaissant sur son visage. Les deux hommes se regardaient incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Le moment sembla durer des heures.

« HARRY ! »

Il fut tiré en arrière et remis sur ses deux pieds. Son parrain lui passa devant et fonça sur Rogue.

Le jeune Gryffondor était encore perdu face à l'attitude de son corps. Avait-il été excité ? Il grimaça. Non il ne pouvait pas être excité par son professeur. Les hormones, ce sont surement les hormones. Après tout il avait 18 ans, c'était normal à cet âge.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Sirius, Drago faisant pareil avec Rogue.

Harry croisa le regard de la jeune Serdaigle, Luna, un champignon reposant dans le creux de sa main. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Ses doutes et ses questions retombèrent aussi vite.

« Ron » **Souffla-t-il et il parti en courant profitant de l'agitation vers le fond du magasin.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry, dis moi, pourquoi fais-tu un bruit de tintement lorsque tu marches ? »

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa face à la question de son parrain. Ils avaient réussi avec Ron a trouver le rayon d'alcool et avaient pris plusieurs bouteilles. N'ayant pas de sacs sur eux, ils les avaient cachés chacun dans leur veste.

« Euh ce sont mes os qui craquent ? J'ai quelques problèmes de dos depuis la bataille ? » Tenta le griffondor.

Son parrain souffla d'amusement.

« Harry, j'ai eu ton âge tu sais et.. Ton père et moi aimions aussi faire des bêtises, comme toi et Ron. Alors dis moi que caches-tu sous ta veste ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit son vêtement dévoilant à son parrain trois bouteilles d'alcool. Sirius éclata de rire.

« Et tu comptais faire comment pour payer ? »

« J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à ce petit détail.. » **Marmonna le survivant.**

« Allez donne moi ça, je m'en occupe. Que disent les moldus déjà.. Ah oui, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil et tendit ses mains récupérant les bouteilles. Les deux hommes rejoignirent rapidement le groupe au rayon des condiments.

« Black, je ne crois pas que l'alcool fasse partie de la liste des courses. »

« Si tu ne sais pas t'amuser _Snivellus_ ce n'est pas mon problème ». **Renchérit l'animagus.**

« Ca suffit ! » **Les coupa Hermione Granger**. « Je n'en peux plus, ça suffit, Sirius, prenez votre alcool, Drago tes ananas, Luna tes champignons, mais par pitié stop. On finit ce rayon et on s'en va. »

Harry eu un pincement au cœur devant le désarroi de sa meilleure amie. La pauvre avait du se battre avec le vigil pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent virer après l'épisode des tomates.

Les deux professeurs durent avoir le même cheminement de pensées car ils n'insistèrent pas. Harry regarda discrètement son professeur de potion. Celui-ci l'ignora superbement.

« Bien » **Se dit-il.**

 **«** Hermione est-ce que peux prendre des chips ? » **Demanda Ron à sa meilleure amie**. « Je me suis dis si Malfoy peut avoir ses ananas je peux avoir des chips ? »

« Oui Ron prends tes chips mais par pitié ferme-la » **Souffla la jeune fille.** « Harry ? »

Elle se tourna vers le brun. Le visage quasi larmoyant.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut Mione. » **La rassura-t-il.**

Elle lui jeta un regard rempli de gratitude et se tourna vers l'ancien espion.

« Professeur Rogue ? »

« Oh pour lui ce sera sûrement un bocal de cornichons »

* * *

 **LUNDI – 14H :**

« Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce vous avez foutu ? Cela fait plus de 3h que vous êtes partis. »

« Rémus, je suis outré par un tel langage » **Lui fit remarquer Sirius un sourire ravageur collé au visage.**

« Tout va bien Rémus, les courses sont faîtes. Je vais me coucher. Je suis exténuée. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

« Mais Mione, il n'est que 14h ?!»

La jeune femme monta les escaliers menant aux chambres à l'étage. Elle se retourna doucement vers son ami.

« Oui Ron il est déjà très tard. »

La Gryffondor disparut. Tout le monde se regarda un peu interloqué.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » **Demanda Seamus, vidant les sacs de course, un ananas et une noix de coco dans chaque mains.**

* * *

 **LUNDI – 21H:**

La bande de sorciers avaient décidé après l'épisode des courses de finir la journée de manière plutôt tranquille. La plupart du groupe était parti découvrir la plage.

Harry et Ron découvrirent un filet sur la plage pour jouer au volley-ball. Ils firent plusieurs parties avec le groupe de Serpentards ainsi que Sirius et Rémus.

Luna décida de purifier la maison des Joncheruines et mis du patchouli dans toutes les pièces. Seamus se découvrant une allergie à cette plante passa sa journée au fond de son lit, son petit-ami Dean le surveilla.

Le professeur Rogue trouva une bibliothèque dans la maison et s'y enferma jusqu'au couché de soleil.

On ne revit pas Hermione de la journée.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, chacun mangeant dans son coin.

Lorsque l'horloge du salon sonna 21h, tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement du lendemain.

La répartition des chambres fut assez simple. Les trois filles se partagèrent la même chambre. Ron, Harry et Neville une autre. Le couple Thomas/Finnigan eut une chambre indépendante. Et les quatre autres Serpentards demandèrent naturellement à être ensemble.

Sirius réclama une chambre à part avec Rémus. Celui rouge de honte n'eu pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter sous le regard goguenard de leurs élèves.

Rogue choisit la chambre du fond, seul.

Avant de s'endormir Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que faisait son professeur de potion.

« Les hormones, ce sont les hormones ». **Souffla-t-il se laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée.**

Ainsi s'achevait la première journée de ce voyage en immersion chez les moldus.

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
